It All Started With My Birthday Party
by UnknownEmo
Summary: I bumped into something, and that something was very hard. But when I looked up to see what it was, I was shocked. What I saw was......
1. How It All Started

Chapter 1: How It All Started

Bella's POV (5 years old)

Hello, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm running for my own life on my birthday, September 13, on a Friday. And you know how they say 'Friday the 13 is a bad luck day' well I never believed that until today. I just turned 5 and I threw a party, that Emmett Joshua Swan (my brother) hadn't to come so during my party, I cried, then the most impossible thing happen. I learned that vampires are real, because the fact that 3 of them attract my mom and dad.

_***Flash Back* ~ (3 days before the party) ~**_

_"Emmett you will be back by the time Bella's party, wont you." That wasn't a question. _

_"Yes ma, you know I would never miss Bell's party. Now can I go to hiking with the guys so I can come home in 3 days then I'll here with Bella, and her party? And I promise I'll be here." He looked annoyed. Although my mom always does that. She makes you feel stupid for some odd reason, like we're going to forget about something important that we have to either do or she makes us do. And I know that ease dropping is bad, but after you here your name in a conversation, you got to lysine._

_Just to let you know Emmy's friends are Levi Newton, Ryan Yorkie, and Thomis Cowerly. The 3 most stupidest boy's you'll ever know...and that's just sad to say. Even there little brothers aren't like that (Mike Newton, Erick Yorkie, and Tyler Cowerly). They make Emmy look smart. Don't get me wrong, Emmy is actually smart, but he just doesn't want to show off. No, I'm not joking, he could drop out of school if he wanted, hell he could even teach a teacher if he had to, but he wanted to act like a 5 year old at heart. And either way he's the best of the best brother you could have._

_"Emmy, you better be here for my party, or I will be very mad at you!!!" I said with tears coming down. (Just to let you know I'm acting to get my way.)_

_"Awww, Big Blush, you know I'll come...Hay! Don't use that trick on me." he said the last part low enough so I can here._

_"Hay I gave it a shot, didn't I Brother Bear?" We both laugh, because he knows me well enough that. We do that to either get what we want, or to help each other out._

_"I swear, one day Emmett she's going to have your personality." My mom said. Then me and Emmy looked at each other and just started to laugh._

_*****************My Birthday*****************_

_Today's my birthday, and everyone is here but my brother. I was scared on what could have happen to him, because he promise to be here, and he's not and I was pissed and scared. _

_'RING' 'RING' 'RING'_

_My mom went to go get it, but after 2 minutes on the phone she screamed and brooked out crying, and I had a feeling it had to do with Emmy. Next my dad went to the phone and asked what happen. Next thing hear is. "IM SORRY I HAVE TO SAY THIS, BUT PARTY IS CANCELED...BUT THANKS FOR COMMING." I could tell my dad was trying not to show tears, but everyone could tell something was wrong, and they just left. I said my thanks for coming then ran (of course falling) to my parents and asked the most important question._

_"Mommy, daddy, whets wrong?" They both looked at me with tears, and I screamed, because they didn't even need to say it. I knew that Emmett Joshua Swan is either dead or missing, and I have a feeling that is both._

_We stayed there for about 3 minutes until someone kicked down out door, making our door fall and shred into pieces. When I turned around I saw 3 people influent of me with blood red eyes, and I knew that this wasn't good._

_There was a lady and 2 men. The lady had fire red hair (that hasn't been washed...eww), one of them had his arm around her and had long blond hair tied in the back, and the last man had dread locks. I prayed that either me, or all of us make it out alive. That's until they started to talk._

_"Well, well, well...Look what we have here. What do you think this is?" Ok red head is not good at being sarcastic._

_"I don't know Victoria, what do you think this is James?"_

_"I say it's or little snack."_

_The next thing I know my mother Renee said to me, while they grabbed my father Charlie. "Bella run, get away from here." Hell No. _

_"Hell No" I said with confidence_

_"Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't get out now..." My mom couldn't finish, because she was grabbed, so I ran, and ran and ran. And what's really unbelievable is that I didn't fall. Apparently if I have to run for my life then I guess that involves me NOT to fall. Wow interesting isn't it._

_Anyways I'm running for my life and my stupid legs decide to go into the forest (since I'm not thinking right). As I'm running I see the 3 red eyes behind me. When I turned around to see them again, they weren't there, but when I turned to look forward, I bumped into something, and that something was very hard. But when I looked up to see what it was, I was shocked. What I saw was......_


	2. What Had Happen Was

Chapter 2: What Happed Was...** (Edward is in this chapter)**

Emmett's POV (Forever 18 years old)

Today is Bella's birthday and what happens to me, I get attracted by a fucked upped bear, and who doesn't tell me until the last minute, my no good for nothing friends. Thoughts ass legs can go to hell. But enough thinking about them, the most things I'm worried about is how my baby sister is acting. She's the only real friend, I tell her things that she's not even supposed to here, but yet she doesn't cairn, as long as I'm with her. I'll still never forget what happened to me and to tell you the truth I hated it. But at least I get to check on Bell's, since my lovely Rosalie, saved me.

_***Flash Back 3 days ago***_

_"Hay, guys, sorry I'm late, my mom was making me feel stupid again." They all laughed. "Why are you guys laughing?" Oh shit! Only Bella knows that imp actually smart._

_"Because man, aren't you always stupid" There all dumb asses_

_"You never know, what if I'm smart? Because when I'm around you guys, I feel like I am." They all looked at me, and gave me a blank glair, knowing I am smarter than they are, since they all failed 3ed grade to be together (idiots)_

_"Let's just get ready to go" Levi the want to be player_

_"Yall get your stuff, I have all the safe roughs" Ryan the geek (he failed because he wanted to stay with them...I swear I think he's gay)_

_"I'm going to go what in the car, Em you coming or are you going to stay with want to be and the geek?" Thomas he wants to be me. The boy try's to do everything I do....he even wants to take steroids', because it look's like I take them._

_"Hay Em?" Levi's little ANNOYING brother Mike. _

_"Yeah Mike, what do you want this time?" I know this retarded boy is going to ask about Bella, the last time he did I gave him a glair that said __'If you're sorry ass go anywhere near Bella, I promise you, you will regret the day you were born'__ but apparently he didn't get the message. _

_"Do you know if Bella like's me?" I swear if the boy was bigger I would have to beat the shit out of him. But the boy has balls of steal to come up to me, and ask me that question. So Levi saw the look I gave him and even Levi sorry fat ass look at me, with the same eyes as Mike gave me. Now I can punch him, so I did._

_'POW'_

_"Damn it, Em!! What the hell was that for?'_

_"Because you gave me the same look as your brother did, wondering if Bella had a crush on him." I was pissed and they could tell too._

_"He just wanted to know, and some of us do to." From the look I gave this idiot, he just ran outside, he's lucky we're in his house, or his ass would have been grass_

_When I got into the car I just looked out the window, but when I did I saw a blond hair, and sparkling topaz eyes outside of the forest, then it just disappeared. Wonder if imp just seeing things or, if that was someone. And I'm hoping that was someone, because that was some girl that you don't come around often. _

_**********A good damn 30 minutes later (Ryan drives slow) ***********_

_While me and the guys were hiking I kept on seeing blond hair topaz girl every were I turned. But as we were hiking, I wasn't paying any attention on what's going on, but when Erick started to scream like a girl I turned around wondering __'why the hell you are pussy's running?'__ That until I saw and heard what they were running from. It was a big black bear. And then next thing I felt was blood and I just blacked out. _

_**************3 days later*************_

_When I woke up, I was in a room, but when I looked up I saw the blond hair topaz eye girl and let me just say, she was FINE AS HELL!!!! _

_"Hello, I'm Rosalie Luceale Hale." She had a voice that made the birds sing_

_"And I'm Emmett Joshua Swan. Nice to meet you Ms. Hale." Saying it with a smile with my dimples showing (that always works, and it never fails. Thank you mom). But that's when I remembered something....My Family._

_Rosalie asked whets wrong and I told her the whole story, but when I was finished, she hugged me, until there was never a time to end. _

_Later when I went down stairs she introduced me to everyone. , Esme-Motherly love (better that my mother...that's sad to think like that but it is true) Alice-hyper pixie like chick, Jasper-I swear he can either take Death's job, or he could be ruler of all emo's, and then there was Edward-someone you could piss off easily...this should be fun, that until he said._

_"I can read your mind man." He said with trying to hid his smile (didn't work not one bit) but with a serious tone. Then I learned there abilities. Pixie- can see the future, Jasper-emotion changer dude, and Edward-mind reader. After letting everyone tell me about theme self's I told them, and they were sad (Alice, Rosalie, and Esme...they guys were shocked.) But when Alice had a vision about something she smiled at me, and said to Edward "We're going to have a new family, and Edward you would be surprise who it is." But when Alice said that I had to say. "Alice please tell me you're not talking about my sister." But instead of Alice saying something she grabs Esme and Rosalie and went shopping, but when they left, I gave Edward a glair saying __'If you're going to be with her, you better not hurt her, got that!!!'__ But all he did was nodded his head since he knew that I'm very protective of her. And from there, everything else went fine_

_***Flash Back End***_

Every day I think of Bella, and wonder if she's ok. I want to go see if she's alright, and wish her a happy birthday, since it is today. If I could cry, I would do it right now, and not care if someone is watching me.

That's until Alice screamed on the top of her lungs breaking almost all the glasses in the house and said...

"Emmett, it's...." She didn't have to finish it. I already knew who it was (since I told Alice to watch out for her.)

"Alice just says it... ..NOW"

"Bella.....she's running in the forest.....from 3 vampires'....." I didn't even let Alice finish that, I just ran out to go get Bella, and hoping that I was not too late.

That's until I smelled a scent that was so good. But it was mixed with strawberry, and that only scent would be Isabella Marie Swan, my baby sister.

When I stopped something banged into my leg but when I looked down I saw a surprised who I saw, Bella. So I did the only thing that was reasonable. I grabbed her and just ran backed to our house. Just hoping that Alice told everyone what they're about to smell, because to tell you the truth, I would have attracted my own sister. And I would defiantly regret that for the rest of my life...literally, I can't die, so I have a long awful life.

Before I got in the house I told Alice about the smell, and she said that she already warned them so it was safe. But the most important thing she said was don't go anywhere near Jasper. (Jasper is struggling already; we really don't need more drama.)

But when I got inside I herd something I was proud about...kind of.

Bella's POV (still 5 years old)

When I looked up I saw someone I thought I would never see again, but before I could do anything, I'm being lift up by my brother hugging him until I feel like letting go(that won't happen for a while).

Next thing I hear is lots of gasp. But I didn't want to look up, so instead I said. "Emmett Joshua Swan. Don't you dear leave and never come back like that; you scare the living death out of me, mom and dad...." Then I just started to bust out crying. That's when he said

"Aww Baby Bear don't cry, and why did you stop when you said mom and dad, what happen." When he said that I cried even harder, and apparently he got the point that, if I was being chased, then that would mean that they had did something to our parents.

"Isabella, please tell me that thought's vampires didn't kill mom and dad." When he said 'vampire' he could tell that it happen, and he held me tight, never letting go, then asked.

"Bell's can you tell us what happen." I looked at him fixing to tell them, and then realizing his eyes aren't brown, there gold. Then when I looked around to see a room full of beautiful people, seeing them with all gold eyes, I asked. "Brother Bear, why are your eyes gold and not brown?" I said with a questionable look. But when I asked he didn't answer. When I looked around they looked shocked, and I was pissed, because Emmy knows that he could tell me anything.

"EMMETT JOSHUA SWAN YOU BETTER ANSWERS MY QUESTION!!!" When I say his full name he knows I'm mad, but when I scream it, he knows that I'm pissed....speaking of that, I have to use the restroom. Dang it! Every time I get mad or pissed off at Emmy I have to us the restroom.

Emmy looked over my shoulder to look at a older man and he said. "Ok, Come on Bella let's go in the living room."

"WAIT!"

"What Bell's"

"I have peeeeeeeeeee....badly." I said jumping up and down in Emmy's arms. Everyone started to laugh-a-little. But I really didn't care, because I had to go really bad

"Uh, come on. We'll be right back." Can he walk any slower?

"Come on, I have to go badly, my bladder isn't big enough to hold it." So Emmy just picked me up and brought me.

*********************5 minutes later***************************

"Ok, I'm good" I said with a smile, as Emmy picked me up and laughing-a-little.

"What am I going to do with your Door Bell?" That is a very good question....we'll deal with that later, but now I want my question to be answered.

"I don't know, but who would really see what would happen. To figure out me, you have to be able to see the future." I heard him mumble something, saying something like...Quote: I know someone who can. Unquote.

Edward's POV 

Wow. Was all I could think. This little girl in Em's arms was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long dark brown curly hair, pale skin, and very tiny compare to Emmett, probably big compared to Alice....just saying. But after knowing that I felt a nudge on my arm from Jasper, with a questionable look.

_"Dude, what the hell...she's fucking 5 and you already like her...do you know that Emmett will beat your ball's off if you keep looking at Bella like that?!?"-_Jasper

_"Aww she's so cute and looks allot like Emmett. I HAVE A NEW DAUGHTER!! YEAH!!!"_-Esme (of course)

_"Edward will you wait...Alice said that she going to stay here with us, so you can calm down now."_-Rosalie...But she is right; Emmett would never give her away.

_"Edward stop looking at Bella, Emmett is about to look over Bella, and he are going to beat the vampire out of you. They just lost their parents; give them some time before you go all out like that."_-Alice.

_"Wow, I wonder how the family is going to act when she stays long. I can already tell that Jasper is struggling but doing a good job and not attacking her. But knowing Emmett, he won't let Bella out of his sight, let alone go outside unless one of us is out there for now on."_-Carlisle

_"Edward, you better stop looking at my sister like that, or I'll bet the shit and that grin of yours off your face. GOT THAT!!!"_-Emmett. I swear if I was human I would have took a wiss in my pants right now. And all I did was look at him and nodded my head and agree with that. Then I heard the most unreasonable question, we hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Brother Bear, why are your eyes gold and not brown?" DAMN she's smarter than Emmett described her to be. When he didn't say anything we all knew when she was pissed or just mad (theirs a difference to Bella), because she screamed..."EMMETT JOSHUA SWAN YOU BETTER ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!" And everyone just stepped back a little. And we thought Alice was loud.

"Ok, Come on Bella let's go in the living room." This should be interesting.

"WAIT!" Like I said, she's loud

"What Bell's"

"I have peeeeeeeeeee....badly." she said jumping up and down in Emmett's arms...she had to go bad. And everyone was laughing because that is the cutest thing we've ever seen.

"Uh, come on. We'll be right back." She looks at him like he's the slowest person in the world.

"Come on, I have to go badly, my bladder isn't big enough to hold it." So Emmett just picked her up and brought her to the restroom, and our laugh's turned into giggles.

Emmett came back quickly asking. "Ok, guys how are we going to tell her and yall know that I can't lie to Bella, so we have to plane something that won't cause her to break Esme's glass." Emmett asking fast. As in Bella screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Good question....she was just chased by vampire's and apparently your sister wants' an answer to night" Jasper said.

"Hate to say this but Emmett you're going to have to tell her, because since she doesn't know us, she'll get scared and possibly run out the door." Alice said.

"K, But Edward can you read her mind and...." I interrupted him.

"I can't do that" I said with a mad look.

"What do you mean you can't do that?!?!?!" Oh shit I pissed off Emmett...again. How in the hell do I keep on doing that?

"I can't do that, because I can't read her mind...It's like she has a shield around her brain, and I can't get around it so this will be harder than anything without me....Sorry man. This never happen before until now." I can tell everyone was looking at me with shocked looks. Until Alice spoke.

"Emmett, Bella is coming out in 10 second, go get her and we'll start." Well she just wasted 3 seconds.

"Ok, I'm good" Bella's beautiful voice said.

"What am I going to do with your Door Bell?" Knowing her, only Emmett can do this.

"I don't know, but who would really see what would happen. To figure out me, you have to be able to see the future." That's why we have Alice

"That's you Alice" Carlisle said. We all laugh and Alice just smiled and said. "Stop hating, yall know and I know that you guy's love me" We all just laugh at that, and Alice asked.

_"Edward was that an insult or a compliment?"_-Alice. I just act like I didn't hear that.

"Edward you heard me, and you know it." After Alice said that Bella asked another question.

"How could you hear her when she didn't say anything?" She said with a question look, which is going to be a little pissed off Bella.

"Guy's it's time to tell Bella the truth. Come on Bella, we have something very important to tell you." Rosalie said. Oh now she talks.

Everyone was sitting is the living room, quiet, with a very irritated Bella.

"Ok, Bella let us introduce ourselves then we'll answer your 2 questions. Ok." Carlisle said.

"Ok" When we looked over at her, we can tell that she starting to get tired. So everyone looked at Jasper.

"Hay, I'm not doing anything, that's all Bella."

"What am I doing?" Oh shit, more question....how in the hell does something this small have so many question?!?!?!

"Well, I guess we have 3 questions to answer. Because over here won't stop asking."

"Sorry can't help it. But please continue....." Wondering what our name's are.

"Well I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. The little one that's jumping up and down is Alice, and her husband Jasper. The lady next to Emmett is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, and the man next to you is Edward."

"Hi I'm Alice, well of course you know that, but still, I know that were going to best friends. I can take you shopping, and we can play Bella Barbie all the time. Oh and maybe...."

"Alice you're going to scare the Bella." Rosalie said actually caring. Although Bella is all that Emmett's got left so at least she's trying to be nice.

"I was just saying" Skipping back to Jasper.

"Ok. Now...Why does Emmy have gold not brown eyes? How could Eddie hear Ali when she didn't say anything? And what did you mean when Jazz said...Quote: Hay I'm not doing anything, that's all Bella Unquote?" Holy fuck... how in the hell can that girl remember all thought's question; I would have at least forgot some of it.

"Well let me explain Isabella..."

Bella's POV

Oh Hell. This must be bad, Emmy never says my full first name unless it's bad or he's playing around. And I have a feeling that It's bad.(By the way, if you're wondering why I'm saying these bad words is because Emmy has a problem with that, so ever since I was little I always said something like that. So don't blame me for it.)

"Ok I'm going to tell you something that will shock you. But do you promise not to run away until I tell the whole thing?" He said with a serious face, so I promised then I laid my head on his chest and then he began the story.

"Ok, well the reason Jasper said he didn't do anything is because he has a power to manipulate people's emotion. The reason that Alice said 'Edward you heard me' without her even saying anything is because Edward can read minds. And Alice can see the future. But most important the reason I have gold eyes is because....." I looked up at him and said. "You can tell me anything, remember I won't tell anyone anything, and I promised didn't I." When I said that, Emmy gave me a little smile then continued as I lay back on his chest realizing that he's not breathing, and with no heart beat. So before he started the story I asked.

"Why don't you have a heart beat and not breathing?" After saying that Car (Carlisle) said. "You really do like to ask allot of question." But I just let that slide before I ask more question.

"Well Bella wait and you'll see why." Emmy said trying not to get mad at me.

"K, sorry. Keep going."

"Like I was saying, the reason my eyes are gold is because I'm immortal. And remember what I told you about immortals and gave you an example of one, like a vampire?" I nodded and twitched at that main word. Then he continued. "Well I found out that not all vampires are bad there are good and there are bad. The bad ones are the ones with red eyes." A tear came down my eyes, because I remembered our parents.

"Aww, don't cry, I know it had to do with mom and dad, but there's a good part to this story. The good vampire's have gold eyes." When he said that my eyes and head snapped up and I just stared at Emmy, letting him continue the story. "And don't get scared Isabella. The reason I didn't come to your birthday-which I'm sorry I messed, and hope you forgive me- is because a bear attacked me, and if it wasn't for Rosalie I wouldn't be here right now."

I looked over at Rose, smiled, then jumped off of Emmy's lap only to get on her lap and hugged her. And said "Thank you, thank you, thank you Rose." I said then gave her a kiss on the cheek then ran back to Emmy's lap to make him continue. "You're welcome Bella." She said with a little laugh. "Well she has your approval Rosy. But anyways, you know now that I'm a vampire and that you're going to stay with me, ok." All I did was smile and hugged him then hit him in the arm and said. "Emmy, you know I wouldn't even care if you are a bear it's self-as long as you are a nice bear- then I will always love you." I said with a hug and a kiss on a cheek.

"So Bella tell us why you were running in the forest." Edward said, but when I saw him I swear I almost blurted out your cute, but instead I just had to blush. Stupid blush. So then I told everyone what happen everyone came and hugged me, while Emmy hid his face in my hair and Rose rubbing his back. But right when everything started to calm down (thanks to Jazz), and I was about to go to sleep, the door bell rang.

And that's when Alice gasped and said "There back.....and is here.....for Bella." Then everyone growled and looked at the front door, knowing who it is.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors

Edward'sPOV

Since everyone was about to ask Bella the same question I decided to go first. "So Bella tell us why you were running in the forest." When she turned around her eyes sparkled and she blushed and I smiled a little, and turned my head. Then she said her story trying not to look at me, but that was soooo not working.

_"Edward are you on crack, you just dazzled and 5 year old, you really can't what until she's older cant you? And stop sending off love vibes. Unless you want to have balls and to be with Bella you really need to stop._-Jasper

_"Edward she's not going to like anyone else when she gets older, so you could just calm down!!! All you have to do is what 12 years then she's all yours (she'll be 17) "_-Alice. Oh yeah that makes the years go by fast. Note to sarcasm

_"EDWARD ANTHONY MASIN JR. CULLEN STOP LOOKING AT MY SOON TO BE SISTER-IN-LAW LIKE THAT!!! I'LL BITCH SLAP YOU. AND YOU KNOW I WILL ALSO!!!"_-Rosalie.

_"I see that smile Edward, where all not blind, but try to wait 12 years and it will go faster than you think."_-Esme

_"Edward I hope you realize that your right next to Emmett, staring at you, and your staring at Bella, which is on Emmett's lap, and If I were you I would either sit with someone else, stand somewhere else or run. You chose."_-Carlisle said with a smile, trying to be funny...not working.

_"Edward you have 5 seconds to run or sit somewhere else for staring at Bella like that. 5....4.....3.....2.....1...."_-Emmett. But before I could move we all looked at the Alice, because she has a vision of the 3 vampires that are out for my Bella. Wait _My_ Bella? Where did that come from?

And that's when Alice gasped and said "There back.....and is here.....for Bella." Then everyone growled and looked at the front door, knowing damn well who it is.

Bella's POV

When I saw everyone look at the door, and I got scared and tears coming down. Everyone got up accepted for Eddie. Emmy told Eddie to watch me, and that's what Eddie did. He held me in his arms and we went to his room where he just held me rocking me back and forth, until I fell asleep. But as I was in Eddie's arms, I realized a big electric current between our touch. Next thing I realize I'm falling into deep sleep thinking about what just happen today.

1) I had a birthday, which my brother missed, because he was tackled by a messed up bear

2) My parents was murdered to day by 3 hungry vampire's

3) Found out that my brother went missing, then yet, to get saved by Rose (knowing well enough she's going to be like my sister)

4) Knowing that 3 hungry vampires are down stairs wanting...again

And

5) In the arms of a Goddess

Edward's POV

Emmett made me take care of Bella, until they say it's ok to go down stairs. But in the mean while I realized that I'm holding a small piece of a small little fragile girl. Her name fits her so well; I don't even think I could get enough of her. Oh God, I sound like some future rapist.

"Eddie" I heard it from Bella but her eyes are close. She talks in her sleep. "Eddie your cute" Well then...that was unexpected. And for that I could stay in my room holding her all night, day, forever if I felt like it.

_"Edward, you can come down stairs now."_-Carlisle

_"Will you please stop sending love emotion around? I'm trying to save you from Emmett, so man calm down."_-Jasper

As I went down stairs Emmett comes out of nowhere and takes Bella from me, and I'm trying as hard as I can not to show any sad emotion, but with Jasper's threat in all, I'm pretty sure that, that's not going to help.

UGH!!!! CAN 12 YEARS BE ANY SLOWER!!!!!

When I got to everyone Carlisle had told me what the 3 vamp's that came by for, and he said. "Edward they said they would leave Bella and us alone as long as we move and they only gave us until next Wednesday. And today is....Oh it's Saturday. So we have 4 days to get these over with or they'll track Bella until they have her, and who knows how long that can take. So everyone upstairs and get your stuff. Emmett, Edward and I are going to go to the house to get Bella's things. And girls watch Bella, and Jasper stay with them, because we don't know how strong the blood could be at their house. Come on; let's get this over with, the faster, the better and the safer for all of us."

*******************Emmett's and Bella's House********************

We made it there, but when we were only 1 mile away from there, we all can smell the horrible smell of blood. When we entered the house Em said.

"NOOOOOOOOO...........THEM SON OF A BITCHES!!!!! I'LL KILL THEM FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY PARENTS!!! HOW THE HELL COULD THEY DO THIS!!!!...." We have never seen Em like this. His eyes were red (but out of anger). We tried to calm Emmett down, but no such luck on that.

"God, if Bella was here, she would have a heart attack and faint from the smell of blood."

"Wait Em, what do you mean faint from the smell of blood. That's impossible for humans to smell blood" This girl is the most weirdest girl that is known to mankind.

"Yeah....the smell or sight of it will make her sick and faint. Well depends of how much there is, if it's like a drop, then she would just get sick. But if she smelled this she would faint. And she could smell it from outside of the porch, with the door closed. Her nose is way to sensitive for any human." No this child not weird, she very weird.

While Em went to go get some of Bella's things me and Carlisle looked around, until we saw that made us through up my own venom. And that's impossible. We saw their parents' body parts everywhere. A hand was in one place while the arm of that hand is somewhere across the room on the other side. What we saw was Mr. and Mrs. Swans body in corpus, and it was nasty. When we herd Emmett coming down stairs looking for us while we were thronging up, and we herd Emmett say:

"!!!! LOOK WHAT THEY DID!!! OH SHIT...." Emmett ran out and threw up his venom, who knew that vampires could do something like this(through up our venom).

After we cleaned our self up we went to get Bella's stuff and left. But before we left, Carlisle called the police and we waited until they got there. And when they did, they all did the same thing that we did. Through up all over the place.

We told them what had happen and they said that Emmett and Bella would have to come down to pick up their parents will's tomorrow morning and 10:00 a.m. We agreed and left. And today is Saturday 6:30 a.m

********************Back at Cullen's House********************

When we got back to the house, Emmett went straight to Bella. Everyone came down to see what was going on. And we told them and next thing we here is Bella screaming and crying on the top of her lungs. And guess who ALMOST all glass vases broke...Esme. She said she would get another one since she's only little. Wish we could get off that easy.

*******3 hours later(9:30 a.m.)*******

Emmett came down with Bella in his arms with puffy red eyes, and tear stands on her face. "Hay guys." Everyone looked up and said hay to them. While Esme went to go cook breakfast for Bella. Me and the guys were going hunting leaving Bella with the girls.

"Belly Pop, I'll be right back, ok."

"You promise this time!" That wasn't a question "Yeah, I'll come back." He kissed her head and left.


	4. Story Time

Chapter 4: Story Time

My POV(the girls)

"So Bella...we have the hole day today. What do you want to do?" Rosalie asked Bella with a nice tone, and when Bella looked up at Rosalie she smiled a little, and Alice being Alice, sat across from Bella knowing full and well enough what she's going to say

"Um. Bella Barbie?" Next thing you hear is a happy-go-luck Alice.

"O.M.F.G.I.N.Y.W.G.T.S.T!!!! Yeah!!!" **(Oh my fucking goodness I knew you were going to say that.) **Yeah gatta love Alice.

"Alice is there a reason you were screaming? And Bell's your food is ready...I hope you like it, I haven't cooked in over 40 years." Esme said with a smile.

"Thank you Ezzy. And no one can stop Alice from screaming out of know were."

"Now that you think about it, your right." Esme smiling at Bella.

After Bella finished her food the girls went to the living room while Rosalie and Alice went up stairs to get the torturing supplies to do to Bella all afternoon. Her and Esme talked while they were gone.

"Ezzy?"

"Yes Bell's?"

"How and when did you die...well you got changed?"

"Well Bella I had gave birth to a baby boy and I named him Alexander, but he died 3 hours later that day, and the doctors said that I couldn't have any more kids, so I jumped off a cliff, but that's when Carlisle found me, and bit me and I've been with him for about 40 years. And it happened in 1959..and now that I think about it...I'll never regret doing that, because looked where I ended up." Esmy said while the Rosalie and Alice coming down stairs

"Hay. Bell's you ready?!?!?!" Alice said. Bella gave her a freighting look, sighed and said "Ok...I'm ready" That's when all of the girls attacked Bella with hair make up(a little) and cloths that of course Alice had to go buy.

"Hay Ali?"

"Yes Bell's?"

"How and when did you die...well you got changed?" Well Alice hesitated and sighed a little bit.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me Ali if you don't want to I was just wondering. Please don't be mad at me."

"Bella how could I be mad at you? But to tell you the truth...I don't really remember. Well I remember some, but not allot, all I remember is that I was born in Mississippi, they locked me up because they thought I was paszested by demons just because I could guess what's going to happening next. And I was a model but then I was diagnose with Epilepsy and had a seizure during the contest. Then next thing I know I'm waking up in a dark room, with no one around me, scared and alone...until later I had a vision and I would meet Jasper and wah-lah! I'm here doing your hair and married to him." She said happily.

"Wow, that's allot, but at least you know some things instead of losing all of your memory." Bella said with Alice cheering up a little.

"Now, Rosalie. How and when did you die...well you got changed?"

"Well Bella, I was raped. To make the long story short, the guy I was going to marry, he raped me, and infrount of his friends. He was drunk so he had no idea what had happen. Then later he just left me there in the cold, but that's until Carlisle found me, and changed me, and I used to regret it, but now I don't, because I got someone that I was waiting for and it only took 118 years for that to happen. Basically I was born in 1891and died 1909. Wow Edward was 8" When Rosalie said Edward's name Bella blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, well, well. Looky here!!! Someone has a crush!!! And at 5 years old too. Dang kids now they fall in love really quick." Rosalie, Alice and Esme said. And Bella blushed even harder.

Later that day the guys came home while Bella was just eating dinner and the girl's herd them and they just started to laugh at the stories about the guy's to Bella. Until Carlisle spoke "Hay ladies what are you laughing at?" Making them stop and look at each other then fall on the ground even Bella laughing, but lucky Bella didn't feel anything when she fell, she just laughed.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Jasper said.

"Should we tell them?" Bella said to the girls, they all said yes so they explain.

So Alice started "Well we were telling Bella all the embarrassing stories about you guys."

Then Rose. "And we told her about every stupid fight, argument, pranks, and even how Carlisle could hardly talk in a full sentence without saying something stupid and making any since the first time he met Esme."

Next was Esme "Then how Jasper manipulate people, when he was bored then on accident did it to himself, because we came across a vampire that had the power to make whatever power was supposed to happen to her bounce back to that person. And the power was to dance like a baboon in front of a crowd, and people gave us money for that."

Last was Bella "They also said that all the girls would through themselves at Eddie, and he would make a disgusting face, thin run as fast as he can, but one time he got jumped by multiple girls and you couldn't even get up." The girls laugh harder.

"Ha ha ha...they told embarrassing stories, about yall." Emmett wasn't very smart enough to say that. "Um Emmett, don't think Bella didn't tell us anything embarrassing about you." Emmett stopped and asked. "Bellhop what stories did you tell them?" He said tickling her. "We'll tell you if you stop tickling her then we'll tell you." Emmett stopped.

"Well she told us one of them that were simple, not the bad ones." Alice said.

"Yeah, she said this, but Rose got a little jealous..." Esme said.

" No I didn't....ok, I kind of did, but then Bella made me realize that were together." Rose said giving Emmett a kiss on a cheek.

"I told her that when you asked out Whitney Mallory and Trisha Stanly to go out with Levi and Thomas and they thought you meant going out by going to our house and do IT with them and that includes you also. Then you got grounded for a month because of that and mom had to home school you for that for the rest of the semester." After Bella finished that the girls laughed and went upstairs to finish more embarrassing stories, by locking the door, while the guys are begging that they don't say anything else.

Later that night the girls came down stairs to the guys with annoyed looks. "Oh don't give us that look, you know we love yall."

"Then why would you do such a thing like that." They all asked, at the same time...creepy. Then when it got all quiet some little girl just had to ask some question.

"Car?"

"Yes Bell's?"

"How and when did you die...well you got changed?"

"Wow, for someone so small you have lots of question" Jasper said.

"It's ok Jazz...your next" She said with a smile, and everyone chuckling.

"Well Bella, I was attacked by a vampire, and later in the years I discovered that I could learn by feeding off of animals, and I always wanted to help people, so that's what I did. Later in the years I decided to join the Volturi, but I chose that I wanted to go back and help people, so that's what I did. Later in years I started to have a family. First Edward, Next Esme, then Rosalie, later Alice and Jasper joined, and finally Emmett."

"Wow" But Bella didn't for get to ask Jasper, Edward, then last ask about the Volturi.

"Ok, Jazz. How and when did you die...well you got changed?"

"Well I was 18 and I wanted to fight in war. So I sighed up and joined. But later while I was fighting I got shot, and 3 vampires took me and bit me by a girl named Maria. To make it long story short, later they reported my body missing, my parents was sad, and I was sad, until I meet Alice. And then we were together, and I knew she was the one for me. I figured that out by the fact that she's always happy and that were the opposite of each other, than I knew that I loved her from the beginning and I'll never stop loving this hyper woman. Sorry got off track. But Later in the year's Alice had a vision, saying that we would stay with a family, I was scared, but I learned that, Alice get's her way and you could never argue with her. So the next thing I know, where here."

"Cool" Now it was Edward.

"Ok Eddie how and when did you die...well you got changed?"

"Well I was 17 when that happen. I lived in Chicago and I was the only child of the family, my mom was about to have a baby until a flu came. It was called Spanish Influenza, and my family was one of them. It basically starts out as stomach flu that last 24 hours, until it gets worse. But my doctor just happens to be Carlisle, and my mom told him to change me, since she knew ever since I was a little kid I've always wanted to travel. And all moms are smart, so she knew Carlisle was different, so I only had about 5 minutes top until I die, so Carlisle changed me, and that's how I ended up here." Edward said looking at Bella like everyone else, 'cause Emmett is across from him and is watching how he's looking at Bella.

"Oh....Now I have question" Everyone rolled their eyes knowing that eventually she's going to have to ask another question sooner or later. "I'm going to let that rolling your eye's thing slide...but I promise that this is my last question, for today." She said with an evil grin. "Car, you said you were with the Volturi. Who are they?"

"Bella we just told you 3 long stories, and you still remember that?" Alice said.

"I never forget my questions." She said with an irritated look.

"Well, then since this is your last question...The Volturi is a group in Italy. There the ruler's of the vampire nation, and they have rule's that are unspeakable. *sigh* The number one rule is that no human is supposed to know about this, because, you have 2 choices, but you might have night mares so I'm not going to tell you" Carlisle did that so she won't ask another question, because he learned that Bella has a serten look when she wants to ask a question. "So there's your answer." But Bella blurted out.

"What are the 2 choices?"

"Sorry Bella, you promised that you wouldn't ask another question." She pouted then with the evil grin.

"Well can I ask you questions tomorrow?"

"Fine"

"Ha! I got you...that was a question..." Then Emmett said

"I knew there was something I forgot to tell you. I taught Bella tricks, so only me and Bella know them. And Edward if you find out, please don't tell." Emmett complained out loud and Edward nodded his head. "But seriously Car and Eddie guy's you promise" now that wasn't a question. "Carlisle, Edward, you do know that you just got caught in a promise right...I'm feel sorry for you...boo hoo...ha ha ha" Jasper said. "Don't worry Jasper me and Brother Bear will find a way to get you caught in it." Then Jasper got scared, and everyone just laughed at his expression. "No she's serious...she might find a way for all of us." That's when everyone stopped then realized that there scared of a 5 year old.

Ms. Isabella Marie Swan is now the scariest girl to the Cullen family.


	5. Our Parents Wishes

Chapter 5: Our Parents Wishes

The next day Emmett, and Bella went down town to go see their parents 'will'.

Bella's POV

Yesterday before I went to bed, they told me that Emmy and I have to go see our parents' wishes. But I couldn't go to sleep, because it felt like someone was watching me. But apparently Jazz felt that, he made me go to sleep.

Ali woke me up at 7:30 a.m. just to get ready to go somewhere... I have 3 hours and she said "Well if you must know, getting ready takes time. So shush! And you might as well get used to it, because this will happen every day." She said with a smile.

"You are one evil little pixie, you know that right." I said joking around....a little

"But you know you love me....And don't worry, since your small I woke you up at 7:30." Then Rose said "Yeah, but once you get older, she'll wake you up earlier than that probely about 6:30 or 7:00. It basically depends on how you act, or going to act." Rose said to help me. "That's not helping Rose

"Ali, Rose?"

"Yes Bells?" They said at the same time.

"Your hurting my head..." I said while they pull, brush, comb, and straight or curling my head...at the same time.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

**************2 hour later***************

That whole process only took 2 hours and 5 minutes exactly(9:35 a.m.), when my mom done it under 30 minutes or so and I still look the way they just put me . Anyways Rose, and Ali let me were my faded jeans, my favorite red shirt (I punched Mike, Tyler, and Erick because they looked at me funny. Then Emmy gave me a high five. But later I got grounded for that), and my black and white converse. At first they were going to make me where skinny black jeans, purple top, and black flats. But Ezzy said that I can pick what I want. Then whispered Quote: Until she gets older, yall can do anything. Unquote... Apparently she thought I didn't hear that until I said. "Hay I heard that Ezzy." Then she gave me a kiss on the head and said. "Sorry Bell's. But come down stairs, breakfast is ready. Oh by the way, you look beautiful today."

When I got down stairs I went straight to the kitchen only hearing Emmy and Eddie talking. "Dude, you can what 12 years, so stop looking at my sister like that." Emmy sound pissed. "Sorry man, it's not my fault that she does that. I dazzled her on accident and her eyes sparkled and then 'BAM', I'm stuck under her little trap." Eddie sound hopeless. That's until Jazz scared the living soul out of me.

"BOO!!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!....Jazz don't do that!!! Do you want me to have a heart attack...I want to see my future and that involves kicking Mike Newton, Erick Yorkie, and Tyler Cowerly butt's...literally I did that, and I got introble."

"Yeah, and I'm proud of that also." I smiled as Emmy picked me up, and me only hoping that they didn't know that I was lisining to them.

"Sorry Bells..." he gave me a fake pout...that's not going to wreck...so I played along

"It's ok Jazz..."

"But Jazz you know Me and Bellpop isn't falling for that right." Stupid Emmy...I was trying to be nice.

"Hay....I was being nice. But it didn't work....but nice try Jazz" I said giving Jazz a kiss on the cheek and jumped off of Emmy and ran straight to the kitchen. Only find Ezzy, and Eddie. Now it's going to be a little acquire...for a while. Now I wish 12 years would hurry up.

"Hay Ezzy. Hay Eddie" giving both a smile.

"Hay Bella" They said at the same time while smiling me. Ezzy went to get me my food, while Eddie helped me up on the stool to eat on the counter.

"Here you go Bella. Eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon and Apple Juice. Em told me that you like to have both pancakes and waffles. But with no syrup on the waffles but some on the other." she said with a smile.

"Bella why don't you like syrup on you waffles but yet on you pancakes?" Finally he talks.

"I don't know really. I guess pancakes are dry to me, but waffles aren't. But Emmy wouldn't care if it had anything on it or not, if he was hungry then he will eat it. I swear my mom had to go through a have box of pancake mix, all 12 eggs, and a hole packed of bacon for all of it, but mostly Emmy. But we still never know where the food goes to in that stomach of his." No joke, he would eat that much, that's why he looks like that, apparently it goes to his mussels, because he gets stronger every time we see him.

"Aww, Blimp. I'm touched *fake sniff and tear* but she's not lying. We went to the doctor, he said he doesn't have a clue. And guess who just happens to be my doc.....Carlisle Cullen. And he's been on earth for years, and he didn't even know that, that was possible." That's when everyone started to come in.

"Yeah! I have never seen someone like that. At first my guess that he was on steroids', but that couldn't be possible, because since their parents keep up on what he take's that's impossible. So my guess is that he was just a strong 13 years old. Bella was only 11 months or so. And look Em still grew every time I see him." Everyone was shocked, because of 3 reasons.

1) He could eat allot, but grow and not get fat.

2)Car couldn't figure out how Emmy could do that.

3)He started that when he was only 13 years old.

All me and Emmy did was laugh at their expression.

"Rose?" And my question's start......NOW. "How exactly did you carry him all the way over here? Since he's so big. No offence Emmy."

"None taken." Emmy always forgives me.

"How can someone so small, ask so many questions?" Eddie said.

"Good question. I'll ask myself that later." I said while everyone laughing at my small joke.

"Well Bell's. When I saw Em, I fell in love with him and surprisingly I ran 15 miles and I never even thought about how much he weight."

"Wow...Hay Car?" He knew what she's going to ask so he just answered it.

"I know you want to know about the two choices that are from the Volturi. But after this we need to get you and Emmett down town to get your parents 'Will' , ok" All I did was nodded my head, finish my breakfast and listing.

"Well the two choice's are......either....um....death or we change you. Ok! Let's get you two going." When he said that last part. Ali must have seen me fainting, because I did.

************1 hours and 30 minutes later in Seattle*********** **

When I woke up I found myself in the arms of a Goddess.

When we made it down to Seattle, we went into the HUGE, building. I had Emmy, Rose, and Eddie come in with me. When we entered the building we had to sign in and what...30 minutes until it was our tern to go inside. But in the mean while I just stayed on the floor coloring in my coloring book, while Emmy and Eddie argue about something and Rose read a car magazine. I should ask about what they do later.

**************************30 minutes later********************************

"Emmet and Isabella Swan" We stood up. "Come follow me" She said looking up and down at Eddie and Emmy, while Rose and I wanting to beat the fake smile out of her. After she showed us where we had to go, she saw me, she had the nerve to say.

"Are they single?" That witch. And she's either married or engaged because I see that ring on her finger. So I said.

"Do they look like there single!!!" I said with a pissed off look that I sometime always make. 'If looks could kill, you would be dead by now, you desperate fool.' When I gave her that looked I growled at her a little bit, she backed and turned away. But when she turned to look and me again I smiled and waved at her. Next thing I know I'm being picked up by Eddie, and he said.

"Did you just growl at her?"

"Yeah...So. She's freaking married, or engaged and she asked if you guys are single...who does that. Some chick on crack that's who....Basically she's a slut. I said yelling. Or what me and Emmy call, Slutzilla, Whorezills or Fagzilla. Either one, you pick." I said with a smile as Emmy, Rose, and Eddie laugh at me. "What...it's true and you guys know it."

We enterd and big room. The room had a black desk, with carving designs in white. The walls were blood red, with multiple paintings. Big bookshelves, with lots of book's on it. The name on the desk said ''. When we entered the room Rose sat in Emmy's lap and I sat in Eddie's lap.

"Eddie?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Rose said you don't like to be called Eddie. How come?"

"Because that name is from that cartoon ' Ed, Edd, and Eddie' and I hate that cartoon, so basically that's why. But only you can call me Eddie, anyone else says it; it sounds like someone scratching on a chock board."

"Oh." Next thing we here is a man yelling in the hall way. Then the door banged open, I jumped, and held Eddie.

"Sorry about that. By the way, I'm J. Jenkins. But you can call me J." He said with a smile, and this man is about as big as Emmy, and he's not a vampire.

"You must be the Swans. Well let me list all of your parents' wishes.... Your father Charlie Oliver Swan 'will' has this. In his account he had $30,000,000.00 and split it for both of you guys. Emmett Joshua Swan you had $54,321.00 in your account. You now have $15,054,321.00 in your account. Now Isabella Marie Swan you had $15,000.00 in your account You now have $15,015,000.00. Your father left you Emmett man of the house- take care of your mom Renee Olivia Denials Swan, your sister Isabella Marie Swan, yourself, run the house, and responsibilities for that. Now Isabella you are to also help your mom Renee Olivia Denials Swan, your brother Emmett Joshua Swan, also run the responsibilities there. He also said that if we're not alive and you're under 18, and they send you guys to an adoption agency, make sure you're with her at all times. But if you're over 18, you stay with her. Do you guys have all of that down?" That was allot, I guess my mouth was open the whole time, because Eddie had to close it. "Yes. Now what about our mom?" Emmy said.

"Your mom Renee Olivia Denials Swan 'will' has this. In her account he had also $30,000,000.00 in her account and also split it for both of you guys. Emmett you had $15,054,321.00 and now you have $30,054,321.00 in your account. Now Isabella you had $15,015,000.00 and now you have $30,015,000.00 in your account. Your mom said that Isabella to be the woman of the house. That involves cooking, cleaning, making sure they help around the house, not just you, and teach them also cleaning....and maybe cooking. **chuckle from all of us** Now Emmett she said for you to also look out for Isabella when Charlie cant, protect her, and make her less clumsy.**giggles**..." I felt really insulted there, and they saw my face then laugh, and I blushed. "Ok, back to business. The last thing she said for you Emmett, is that if anything happen to us and your under 18 stay with her, but if your over 18, then you keep her. Do you guys understand that." I nearly fainted on the money we have.

"Now the last thing. They left you guys the house, the car's, insurance is already paid for a life time-even if you guys move separately or not- so you don't have to worry about that. And that's all of it. Everything good." I can tell that he's trying to be cool...it's not working.

"Yes, we got everything." Emmy said.

"You ok Bella?" Eddie said.

"Huh! Oh, yeah, just shocked. Sorry." I promise you I'm going to faint.

On the way out Eddie was holding me, but I saw Slutzilla looking at us and gave her a mean glair and Eddie went close to her so I can growl at her. When I did, she got scared and me and Eddie laugh. Once we were in the car they asked why we were laughing, we told them. But when I looked at the time. I was shocked. "It's already 12:15...Wow..."

They were all surprised them self, but Emmy new me well. "I'll call Esme to tell her to start making something." "Thanks Emmy." The car ride got boring after 20 minutes, but next thing I know I find myself sleeping.

Later we went to go to my old house, everything was cleaned up, and I felt a little quezzy, because I can still smell the scent of blood, and Emmy could tell, so he brought me up to my room, I still do, but not as much. Everyone came to see. Jasper went a little crazy from the scent, so he held his breath the whole time.

We went to go get my toys, dolls (not Barbie...I would always pull the head off and burn the body when my dad would make a fire almost everyday...I was really weird, as you can tell), cloths (Ali went crazy over), all that good stuff.

Now that we're leaving my house, and the town because a threat from 3 retarded vampires. I'm starting to thinking about what the future has for all of us. But only the good.


	6. FINALLY!

**Chapter 6: FINALLY!!!!**

Edward'sPOV

It's sunny today but.....FINALLY!!! Bella's birthday is in 3 days, and she'll be turning 17 years old. I have been waiting 12 fucking ass years for this. I would have gone out with her when she turned 16, but Emmett went all macho man on me, and said 'no... Wait until she's 17. Just count the weeks, then next thing you'll realize that she turned 17'

_"Edward tomorrow is Bella's birthday. Can you calm down, she's at school...so go with Alice and get her something. If you don't she'll be pissed off because of you."_-Jasper. But he's right, I should...but what should I get her?

_"Get her concert festival ticket's. There doing a mixed festival on her birthday, so go online now before their all gone DAMN IT!!!_-Alice

"Ok Alice thanks." So I went online and bought Bella 2 tickets to the 'mix concert festival'. Basically it's a festival with different bands come, like Evanescence, King Of Leon, Black Eye Pease, Paramore, Rob Patterson...that kind of things. There's going to be about 30 bands probably and they'll play 10 songs each.

Bella's POV

FINALLY!!!! My birthday is coming up and I'll finally tern 17....12 long crap ass years to be with Eddie(I still and only I can call him that.) But I never told them that when I was 5 years old I over herd Emmy and Eddie talking about Eddie couldn't be with me until I'm 17year's old. So I had to wait, but on the plus side I have changed also.

1) Stopped asking so many damn question's like I used to.

2) My hair changed -from brown to burnet with a little bit of blond streaks, then the blond turned into red. And you can only see the red when it's sunny outside.

4) We moved back from Alaska to Fork's(because of the Denali clan), and as we did I started to hate the cold or anything that is wet.

And

5) I fell in love with Edward Anthony Masin Jr. Cullen, and I'm proud of it also.

Anyways, I'm sitting in biology waiting for it to go faster when Slutzilla and Fagzilla (Lauren and Jessica) came up to me, and talked in the most annoying voice, while smacking on gum....I swear I'll smack that look on their face if they don't stop looking at me like I'm an Idiot.

"Hay Bella?" Bitches. "What do you want now Slutzilla and Fagzilla?"

"Well we were like wondering if like that man that always picks you up is like single." If we weren't in school, I swear I will beat the shit out of them. Because they had the nerve to ask me that...again.

"I told you!!!! He's not single, and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want to be anywhere nears you dick lickers. And his name is none of your concern...GOT THAT!!!" I said standing up only noticing everyone and I mean everyone was looking at me. But I really didn't give a care, because everyone known's not to mess with me today. I never told them why...and I plane on not telling them. All they know that I lost my brother today but found that out on my birthday, but they just don't know how and why. I would have stayed home but had an assignment, presentation, project, paper, homework and a test all today, and I really didn't want to miss it, plus I'm really stubborn like that.

"Well then, we just asked..."

"Oh please you ask me that question every day. You're either high or on crack, maybe even both because I tell you the same answer all the time. So stop asking me that." I said starting to sit down and look at the teacher to start class. "Well now that , that's over, we can start. Jessica, Lauren you can sit down now." Yeah that's High school for yeah. Next year I'll be in the same school with my Jazz, Rose and Emmy. Ali and Eddie are going to start next year. They're not going to school now because really, would you consider them as 10th graders? So there going to start in 11th grade.

**************After School In The Parking Lot*****************

I'm outside waiting for Eddie to come and pick me up until I get a text from Ali saying

**To: Tinkerbell, From: Pixie Stick** _(__Emmy made that for me)_

Bella, don't u dare....just walk away. Edward is on his way.

**To: Pixie Stick, From: Tinkerbell**

What the hell do u mean, just walk away...from what?

That's when I felt someone pull my hair then slapped me. Oh Hell No...The Slutzilla's.

"What the Hell???"

"What now, you're going to hurt us?" Ali said to walk away...so I'm going to do that. When I started to walk they said something that everyone herd and everyone knows not to mess with me about that. "Awwwww poor Bella, going home to her mommy and daddy, because we hurt her feelings. Oh wait, she doesn't have one. Ha ha ha ha!!" Screw Ali, these girls are dead.

I ran and I basicly punched Laurin for saying that, but when I was about to do something else, I felt 2 cold arms pulling me back from beeting the shit out of them.

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME BITCH SLAP THEM, JUST ONE...THEY KNOW BETTER TO SAY WHAT THEY JUST SAID TO ME!!!!LET ME GO!!!" Eddie brought me to the car and when he sat me down I just started to cry...hard. He held me. Then ran around the other side and drove off.

"I'm sorry, I started that...It's just that everyone knows not to mess with me today every year!!! And they made me punch them and....." Eddie stopped me.

"Shhhh Bells. I'm not mad at you, I herd what they were saying and Alice told me what was about to happen. But I almost didn't stop you, but Alice threaten me, so I stoped. But DAMN!!!! When you punched her, I thing you broke her nose. Now my father has to give her a new, I'm not sure. But anyways I'm proud of you." I laughed alittle.

"Thanks Eddie." He looked at me and said.

"Your lucky your special to me, or I'll be very pissed because of that name." I laught at that, but blushed when he said that I was special to him. "Speeking of special, What did you get me for my birthday?" Knowing I hate surprises.

"Sorry Bella can't tell yah...Hay! that puppy pout face wont work...Alice worned me."

"Damn it!!! I hate it when Alice does that."

**To: Tinkerbell, From: Pixie Stick**

Dont say that... U know u luv me =) Pluse we got you a great presint, that I know you would luv!!!

**To: Pixie Stick, From: Tinkerbell**

Ur and evil lil pixie u know that dont u!! ={ (pout face)

"What did Alice say?" I shoud him the text, but he snatched my phone away from me...and he read my other messages, and some of them, where about me and him that I really didn't wan't him to see. When he gave it back, he gave me a smile then got out of the Volvo, and open the door for me, kissed my head and then just left. I swair I'm going to kick his sorry ass.

Edward'sPOV

"Edward, hurry.....Bella is about to have fight with 2 of the girl's at her school, for saying she doesn't have any parents." I just ran, to my Volvo, because after what happen to her when she was small, I would say that Bella will beet the shit out of thoughs girls.

I could see the all of the kids turn towards Bella and 1 of the girls, because everyone knows not to mess with Bella, or your dead. But when I got closer, I saw Bella running towards her, and saw Bella's arm swing and that girl fell to the floor. That's my girl. Yes she's _MY_ girl. But Alice sind me a text.

**To: Bella's Man, From: Pixie Stick** _(__I put that, and I'm proud)_

Edward u HAVE 2 stop the fight!!! Bella will get in truble, for doing dat....

So ...DRIVE FASTER DOMB ASS!!!

**To: Pixie Stick, From: Bella's Man**

But I wanna watch Bella beet the shit out of her!!!

Ur no fun!!!

**To: Bella's Man, From: Pixie Stick**

Oh shut up....I'm only watchin out 4 her!!!

Now go ideot!!!

She's bout to leteraly fuck up her face!!!

It'll be funny, but getting sewed isn't!!!

Oh and she's gunna ask about her b-day prez. so dont tell her...she's gunna give you the puppy poute face so watch out for that. luv yah!

When I got there, I was lucky the sky was gray(it was sunny). When I saw Bella about to lange at her face I grabed her waist and carried her. And damn, this girl can be strong when she wants' to be.

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME BITCH SLAP THEM, JUST ONE...THEY NO BETTER TO SAY WHAT THEY JUST SAID TO ME!!!!LET ME GO!!!" As this woman screamed and kicked I adventually got her to my car, and sat her down. But as I was putting on her seatbelt, she started to cry. So I rushed over to the driver spot. And when we got on the road, she started to say...

"Im sorry, I started that...It's just that everyone knows not to mess with me today every year!!! And they made me punch them and....." I stopped her.

"Shhhh Bells. I'm not mad at you, I herd what they were saying and Alice told me what was about to happen. But I almost didn't stop you, but Alice threaten me, so I stoped. But DAMN!!!! When you punched her, I thing you broke her nose. Now my father has to give her a new, I'm not sure. But anyways I'm proud of you." I laughed alittle.

"Thanks Eddie." I looked at her and said.

"Your lucky your special to me, or I'll be very pissed because of that name." She laught at that, but blushed when I said that she is special to me. I love making her blush. "Speeking of special, What did you get me for my birthday?" Knowing she hate surprises. When I looked at her she gave me the puppy poute face, I was about to say until I remembered what Alice told me.

"Sorry Bella can't tell yah...Hay! that puppy pout face wont work...Alice worned me."

"Damn it!!! I hate Alice when she does that." Then she got a text. When she finished I asked...

"What did Alice say?" She was about to show me, but insted I took it from her, just to be noesie and read the rest. As I read them, there was text's from ther friends, everyone. But then I found one text about me. When I read it, it was something that would made me blush is I was human again. It said

**To: Pixie Stick and Red Roses, From: Tinkerbell**

Of cours I think Edward's hot!!! The 1st time I meat him I though. I basicly remember. It's was when he asked me why I was running in the forest, and when I looked at him, I almost blurted out loud "YOUR CUTE!!", but instead of saying that. My blush said it for me. My blush became my worse enimy from that day. And when I was telling, I was trying as hard as I could not to look at him, but...that didn't work...AT ALL!!! I would always look at him. I just couldn't help it. So to answer yall's question. Yes. because like you said. 'If he asked me to marry me?...then yes.' 'If I think Edwards Hot?...then yes. 'If it was possible to have children with him...HELL YEAH!!!

After finishing reading that wonderful message, all I could think about is now how will I tell her that I love her. But the most one that caught my eye was the last question!!! If it was possible, then I would agree. Then I adventually gave Bella her phone back...after sinding that message to my phone.

When we got home I got out opened the door for her, kissed her head(couldn't help it), then ran inside.

After Bella came with a frighting look on her face, the girls basicly dragged Bella upstairs. Going to play Bella Barbie since she has no homework. Then 10 seconds later...

"!!!! GET AWAY YOU EVIL GIRLS." Now you see Bella running for her life down staris. screaming.

"IT'S ATTAC OF THE EVIL WEMEN!!!" Then Alice and Rose grabed her and brought her upstairs.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!IF YOU GUY'S LOVE ME, THEN YOU'LL STOP THIS FROM HAPPINING!!!!" we didn't move, we just smiled, knowing the girls threated us not to.

"YOU MEN ARE EVIL!!!! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS." She said with an evil look.

"Dude, she's not lying about getting us." We looked at Jasper, with 'were sooo dead!'. Next we here a pissed off Bella, Yelling Alice, Bossy Rosalie, and a giggling Esme.

"You chick's are mean!!!"-Balla

"Oh, Bella shut up. You should actually get used to this. So shush, before I burn your head."- Alice

"Alice stratin her hair don't curl or flip, I'll do makeup, Esme you pick a outfit, and Bella...hush"- Rosalie

"Aww, Bella. It's not that bad...Now once you get older, then I can't talk. But Alice did this to everyone in the house. With the guy's she made them go shopping, and It was torucher, for them. And for us girls, we got used to the pain she give's us. So will you."-Esme

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"NO!" They all said at the same time wile Bella pouts. They must be hurting her badly, because Jasper had to go outside to get away from the emotion there sinding off, and it's to srong for him to handle.

************3 Hours Later************

The girls came down stairs from torching Bella. And It's now 6:30...Where would they take Bella?

Bella came down with black skinny, button up gray silk shert, her black high top convers. The skinny jenes makeing her legs look longer and skinnyer, the gray shert making her taller. Her hair is straten with thick black eye crap on here bottom, and some for her eye lashes, with silver or gray poweder stuff. DAMN!!! she's killing me, with this beautie she has, and by the fact she make's me hard as a rock everyday, is even worse.

"Come on guy's." Alice said. And I already knew what she was going to make us do.

"Aww, pleace Alice...."

"Jasper Mile Whitlock Hale..." Alice said with an evil look. A he just got up and stood by Alice with a depressed look.

"Guy's you to. Oh by the way...I told you guys I'll get yall back, and since it's 6:40 and the mall doesn't close until 11:30, than we should be there all day." Bella said with an evil look.

"So we have to stay, and carry all of yall's bags for 5 hours and 30 minuts!!! Esme, do you hate me that much? The football game is on" Wow, I have never seen Carlisle like that. "Aww...Shut up and get in the car Carlisle." She said pointing at the door. And we could all tell that we wern't going to win.

We took 2 cars. My Volvo and Alice's porche. All the girls went in Alice's car and the guy's whent in mine. And since we cant see the game, we lisin to it on the radeo.

************5 hours and 30 minuts Later**************

I thought Bella said she hated shopping...that girl baught...15 pairs of shoes, 40 shert's, 40 jenes, 15 perses, then got stuff from Victoria Secret (that was the only thing the girls caried, while we carried 50 bags). That was torture.

"Wasn't that fun boy's?" Bella said with a little giggle. I promise you if it was only me and her in this house, I would take her. Right there, because she just mad me hard, like crazy. Lucky Jazz isn't here(him and Alice when hunting, knowing damn well that's not really happening.).

"NO!!!" We said.

"Well that's what you get for messing with Bella. And we were really only going for 2 houres but that's when Bella remembered the pay back. So you guys can got put our stuff and and put it in our room, but you better be down in 20 seconds or we wont tell you what were going to do on tomorrow....Starting.........NOW!" Esme said. She joined the evil side.

When we got down stairs we sat by them, while Alice and Jasper came back from their 'hunt' Emmett said. "So Jasper I bet you enjoied that hunting trip didn't you. Did you find everything? And by the look's of it you got really sweety, and so did you Alice. I guess catching animal's is hard work isn't it." In Emmett's words 'Hay Jasper, I bet you love your hunting trip called Alice land. Watcha find over there?' When Emmett said that Jasper basicly flicked him off and ran upstairs with Alice. Everyone laughed at that.

"Ok. Alice saw a storm come in, so were going to play baseball. Because after tomorrow is Bella's birthday, and we have a serprise for you on that day. So....." Bella interupted Rosalie.

"Yall know I hate surprises, so why are yall doing this to me?" Bell complained.

"Because we love you. Now hush!!. Like I was saying, were NOT going to through you a party-so dont worry-ok."

"Dont worrie Bella your going to love your birthday. Ok guy's help us go put our stuff away, then Bella go to bed because we have a LONG day tomorrow."

Everyone whent upstairs, to do who knows what. When I got upstairs, the girls helped Bella put her stuff away(I wanted to do that)so she can get ready for bed, because of Alice's BIG surprise for Bella.


	7. Say Bye Bye

Chapter 7: Say Bye Bye

Bella's POV

"BELLA! WAKE UP, OR IM BUSTING THIS DOOR DOWN....NOW!!!!!!" Ali cant give me 5 more minuts.

"5 more minuts...please!" That's when that small evil pixie actually bust down my door. She mite be small, but she really strong.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get in that shower now, or we'll drag you." She said we....that could be anyone.

"Pleace 5 more minuts, shopping can make you tired."

"I warned you. Emmett, Edward come and get her!" If they tuch me, I swair there will be hell to pay. So next thing I feel 4 arm's on me. Eddy grabbed my arm's and Emmy grabbed my feet carrieing me to the restroom, but 10 seconds later I'm in frezzing cold water screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! EMMETT JOSHUA SWAN CULLEN AND EDWARD ANTHONY MASIN JR. CULLEN, YOU GUY'S AR SOOOO FUCKING DEAD!!!!!!" They looked at me with horrid eyes, knowing full well that there in so much troble.

*********************Getting dress********************

Ali, Rose and Ezzy got me ready making me loose fadded jeans, black shert with the words 'My Immortal' and the picture of Evenescence on it, and my black and white canvers. They put thin layer of eyeliner and mascara, little lipgloss(even though I declined it, they did it anyways) and I was compleat, or what Ali like's to say...

"Bella que vous semblez beau, et le robinet d'Edouard sera aussi dur comme roche….comme toujours" And I still don't know what that I understand is the word's Bella and the word beau(beautiful).**(it mean's 'Bella you look beautiful, and Edward's cock will be as hard as a rock....like always')**

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen....Why do you keep saying that.....Yes it's true, but you really don't need to make it obveous!!! She'll find out what that mean's and she'll think I'm weard." well that's to late.

"To late for that Eddie, I always thought you were weard, like that." That was the truth. "Not helping Bell's...By the way, you look nice." Giving me the sexy cruked smile. I love him and hate him for that. "I know and thank's" I said with a smile. One more day, just one more day until he's mine...finally. And if any some other girl try's to take him, I swair, I'll knock the mess out of them....and it wont be beautiful.

*******************Baseball Feald*****************

Since everyone know's that I always test gravidy by falling alot, they're going to play baseball. Me and Ezzy will be watching from the sidelines. And I've seen them play baseball and all, but there going all advance now, and I dont know how that look's I have a feeling that it would be fun. But on the other hand Jazz can since that me and Alice know somthing is going to happen, and that somthing is going to be bad....REALLY BAD!!!!

"Ezzy, do you know how advance their going to go?"

"Not really Bella, but I can tell you this much. They'll be so loud that humans might here them." Wow, go figure.

"Yeah Bells, but if I were you, I would cover my ears...just a warning. Just like when you were little, we would have to give you ear plug's since it was so loud. So maby your going to need them again." Jazz said. True, the first time I herd the big bang i cried, then later I couldnt hear so well. But Car, said that it should go away in a few day's, so I was so lucky. So I got the ear plug's, put them in, and watch them play.

It's been already 30 minutes and the score is Girls-13, Boys-13. Earlyer they mad a bet saying 'If the girls win, than the guy's have to suffer from having sex with them however long the girls feel like tourching them.' and 'if the boy's win they get to do what ever they want to the girls....for only a month.' and just about when Eddie was about to go get the ball Ali called out...

"STOP!!!" Ali looked at us with horror eye's. Then we herd a growl from Eddie's chest... that's my sexy man! *doing a happy dance in my head (because he's mine)*

As we huddled up together keeping me behind everyone, we saw 3 figure's coming out. But when I fully saw them, I gasp...and it was loud.

"Bell's...is that the 3 vampire's that chased you when you were 5?" Eddie ask. "Yeah......and Im scaird as hell."

"Cover up with your hair...."

"To late, I can smell it all the way out in the feald." Rose said...in a mean tone but protective.

"Come one let's get you out...."

"No Edward, it's to late. Just stay next to her."

After Car finished talking, I herd the voices that I never wanted to hear again.

"Hello. We were just passing through an we herd you guy's and we just decided to stop by and see if we could play." That voice.....Laurint. "If it's alright with you, of course." Victoria said. But as I was looking at them, I can see Jame's stairing at me, and when I looked back at Eddie, I can see that Jame's isn't saying or thinking good thing's right now. But hell came uppon me, because next thing I know is Eddie holding me back. Stupid wind blew, and hell came to all of us.

"*sniff* Mmmmmm....I see you brought a snack!" Jame's growld.

"Edward get Bella away from he....." Emmy didn't finish, because Victoria spoke.

"Bella as in Isabella Marie Swan....wow, I havn't seen you in 12 years. How have you been?" Emmy was about to say somthing but James said somthing.

"Mary Alice Brandon...Is that you...how are you also?" Now Jazz growled. "YOU WERE THE FUCKER'S THAT KILLED OUR PARENT'S....WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH YALL!!!! WHAT IF WE KILLED YOUR PARENTS....OR BETTER YET YALL'S MATE!!!! YOU NO GOOD GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCHES!!!!!" After my speech everyone looked at me with shocking eye's. And then my family steped back from me and I walked up to the fucker's and said.

"Voctoria, what if we took your mate......how would that make you feel? or you Jame's, and you to Laurint....?" I was pissed. But I shouldn't have threated them, because next thing I know, James is carrieing me away from my family. And I can see Eddie coming up behind me.

"EDWARD...HELP!!!!!!!" 'POW' Victoria hit me....hard.

"Shut up, you twit....If you want to live then shut up!!! Ugly brat." Ok, I just have to say this. "Victoria, do you ever wash your hair?" Now I regret saying that. Because, next thing I feel is pain......and damn did it hert. James shuved me up aginst the tree and hit me on my side hard.

"OWWW!!!!" I cried in deep pain. "Now be a good girl and shut up. If you don't were gunna have to kill you." And I knew I was in the deep pit's of hell.


	8. The Place That Has Your Reflection

**HOLY SHYT! I am sorry for taking almost 2 years, but at least I got something…so imma try as hard as I can to think of more. I 3 yah.**

Battle Plan

Emmett's POV

As I stood there watching them take my little sister I couldn't do anything. But I saw Edward go after them and I snapped out of it. I know Edward is the fastest and all but right now I passed him. I screamed out in my head knowing that Edward can hear me "I'm coming for u baby sister don't worry." And I'm sure Edward was thinking "I'm coming for u my mate" because the way he acts around her I can tell he will risk his life for her.

I can hear the family coming behind me and I can smell the scent of James, Victoria and Laurent going in different directions. Me and the family stopped because they took pieces of Bella's blood and they split up. I said

"We have to split up! Me, Rosalie, and Edward is group 1. Esme, and Carlisle is Group 2, and Jasper and Alice is group 3. Take your cell phones by you at all times! Group 1 go north, group 2 go north-east and group 3 go North West. Got it! Good! Now go!"

We all went our separate ways and went to find Bella. I swear on my parent's grave that I'm going to find her and I won't give up on here no matter. Now all I have to do is think of places Bella would have gone over the years.

The ballet studio

Game shop that closed down

Daycare that there rebuilding caught on fire

Book store

Cd land**( A/n I made that up that's not a real store lol)**

Mrs. Anderson's old bakery shop-bless her heart

Grave yard were my parents are at

And out house.

I got it! Imma call everyone and tell them to go separate places.

_"Edward go to the ballet studio"-_ he nodded his head knowing that he heard me.

"Rose go to the daycare there rebuilding."

I called group 2.

"Mom go to the game shop that closed down."

"Dad go to the book store."

I called group 3.

"Jasper go to Cd land."

"Alice go to Mrs. Andersons old bakery shop."

I hung up the phone with everyone and went to the 1 place that they know will kill Bella the most…our home. I only hope by God's grace that Bella would be alive before I get there. That's until I heard my mother and fathers voice telling me to hurry, and that I don't have much time left. So I hurried as fast as I can.

Bella's POV

I was scared as a fucker on dry high ice in the middle of the ocean. They keep on changing my location that I'm literately starting to get sick. First I was at The ballet studio, then Game shop that closed down, then my old Daycare that there rebuilding caught on fire, then the Book store I love the most, next Cd land**(A/n again I made that up that's not a real store)** that I adore mostly, then Mrs. Anderson's old bakery shop-bless her heart, Grave yard were my parents are at, and lastly the most painfulest part is at my house.

I stayed quiet as they asked but when I looked at them Victoria and James had evil looks, but Laurent look different, it's like he didn't want to be here hurting me. I guess after what Carlisle told him about the Cullen's diet he wants to try, but he's hiding in behind his face but by his eyes I can tell this is killing him inside.

But I figured out something….every time I go to a new place they cut me and put my blood on a serten area. I can tell you this much…imma have a lot of scares and I'm loosing to much blood that I bet you anything that I'm paler than what I'm supposed to be.

When we entered my house I -for some stupid reason- said "There gunna find me, then there gunna kick yall's sorry asses." Don't know why I said that, but I'm stupid enough to do it.

"What did u just say little girl..." James picked me from thy shirt since I'm light headed and can't feel my legs now. I did something stupid again…I spit in his face.

"Urg! Ur gunna pay for that bitch." He threw me across the room making me hit my body aginst the TV, and damn did that hurt; I'm in crying pain now, but even worse when it fell on me, making glass go everywhere. **(A/n they kept the house the way it was before because Emmet told them to.) **

James ran across the room and step on my leg, and it broke. I didn't see Victoria anywhere so I assume that she ran with Laurent. But I screamed in pain as he bit my arm and he covered my mouth, but before he could tell me anything, I saw my number 1 hero…Emmet.

He came to my side in a second and threw James across the house breaking the stare case. Then I saw Edward and the rest of the family come in, but everything got blurry and I hured Carlisle call out Alice and Edward. I felt pain. I felt it everywhere. I knew what it was, I was transforming, but the sad part is, is that I wasn't ready and I said that to.

"Ahh it burns! Make it stop! Please!"I saw Carlisle say something and Alice walking away.

"NO! ALICE STAY!" she stayed. Then I saw my Edward sucked the venom out of me and everything got calmer and all of a sudden I saw black.


	9. Eww

_**Dear People,**_

_**I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time. But school (Ewww) started and imma try to get all focused on it but imma get focused on this. I have it all in my head (kind of) and all I need to do is type it down and I'll be good to go. Until then**_

_**Luhv Always**_

_**Me =9**_


	10. Capter 8: Battle Planereal chapter

**HOLY SHYT! I am sorry for taking almost 2 years, but at least I got something…so imma try as hard as I can to think of more. I 3 yah.**

Battle Plan

Emmett's POV

As I stood there watching them take my little sister I couldn't do anything. But I saw Edward go after them and I snapped out of it. I know Edward is the fastest and all but right now I passed him. I screamed out in my head knowing that Edward can hear me "I'm coming for u baby sister don't worry." And I'm sure Edward was thinking "I'm coming for u my mate" because the way he acts around her I can tell he will risk his life for her.

I can hear the family coming behind me and I can smell the scent of James, Victoria and Laurent going in different directions. Me and the family stopped because they took pieces of Bella's blood and they split up. I said

"We have to split up! Me, Rosalie, and Edward is group 1. Esme, and Carlisle is Group 2, and Jasper and Alice is group 3. Take your cell phones by you at all times! Group 1 go north, group 2 go north-east and group 3 go North West. Got it! Good! Now go!"

We all went our separate ways and went to find Bella. I swear on my parent's grave that I'm going to find her and I won't give up on here no matter. Now all I have to do is think of places Bella would have gone over the years.

The ballet studio

Game shop that closed down

Daycare that there rebuilding caught on fire

Book store

Cd land**( A/n I made that up that's not a real store lol)**

Mrs. Anderson's old bakery shop-bless her heart

Grave yard were my parents are at

And out house.

I got it! Imma call everyone and tell them to go separate places.

_"Edward go to the ballet studio"-_ he nodded his head knowing that he heard me.

"Rose go to the daycare there rebuilding."

I called group 2.

"Mom go to the game shop that closed down."

"Dad go to the book store."

I called group 3.

"Jasper go to Cd land."

"Alice go to Mrs. Andersons old bakery shop."

I hung up the phone with everyone and went to the 1 place that they know will kill Bella the most…our home. I only hope by God's grace that Bella would be alive before I get there. That's until I heard my mother and fathers voice telling me to hurry, and that I don't have much time left. So I hurried as fast as I can.

Bella's POV

I was scared as a fucker on dry high ice in the middle of the ocean. They keep on changing my location that I'm literately starting to get sick. First I was at The ballet studio, then Game shop that closed down, then my old Daycare that there rebuilding caught on fire, then the Book store I love the most, next Cd land**(A/n again I made that up that's not a real store)** that I adore mostly, then Mrs. Anderson's old bakery shop-bless her heart, Grave yard were my parents are at, and lastly the most painfulest part is at my house.

I stayed quiet as they asked but when I looked at them Victoria and James had evil looks, but Laurent look different, it's like he didn't want to be here hurting me. I guess after what Carlisle told him about the Cullen's diet he wants to try, but he's hiding in behind his face but by his eyes I can tell this is killing him inside.

But I figured out something….every time I go to a new place they cut me and put my blood on a serten area. I can tell you this much…imma have a lot of scares and I'm loosing to much blood that I bet you anything that I'm paler than what I'm supposed to be.

When we entered my house I -for some stupid reason- said "There gunna find me, then there gunna kick yall's sorry asses." Don't know why I said that, but I'm stupid enough to do it.

"What did u just say little girl..." James picked me from thy shirt since I'm light headed and can't feel my legs now. I did something stupid again…I spit in his face.

"Urg! Ur gunna pay for that bitch." He threw me across the room making me hit my body aginst the TV, and damn did that hurt; I'm in crying pain now, but even worse when it fell on me, making glass go everywhere. **(A/n they kept the house the way it was before because Emmet told them to.) **

James ran across the room and step on my leg, and it broke. I didn't see Victoria anywhere so I assume that she ran with Laurent. But I screamed in pain as he bit my arm and he covered my mouth, but before he could tell me anything, I saw my number 1 hero…Emmet.

He came to my side in a second and threw James across the house breaking the stare case. Then I saw Edward and the rest of the family come in, but everything got blurry and I hured Carlisle call out Alice and Edward. I felt pain. I felt it everywhere. I knew what it was, I was transforming, but the sad part is, is that I wasn't ready and I said that to.

"Ahh it burns! Make it stop! Please!"I saw Carlisle say something and Alice walking away.

"NO! ALICE STAY!" she stayed. Then I saw my Edward sucked the venom out of me and everything got calmer and all of a sudden I saw black.


	11. Soul Splitter

**Hey…. Im back, for now. Umm college sucks so badly. Im in my freshman year so on my no homework days I can try. So hopefully I'll finish soon. I think I know where im going with this, so bare with me.**

**Love you**

**Later.**

Chapter 9: Soul Splitter 

**Bella POV**

I woke up. But I wasn't fully awake. But I was a wake. I was able to see myself asleep, lying in bed at the house. I saw myself asleep. I saw everyone looking at me. Weeping. Wanting me to get up. I knew I wasn't dead because the heart monitor was still going like I was alive. So I'm going to assume my soul split in half. Im half alive, and half dead. I stepped out of my body and walked around in front of everyone. They couldn't see me or feel me towards them. Usually at a time like this, I would be happy, but that's not the case. At this moment being invisible isn't as fun as I would have thought it would be. It's horrible not to comfort your family when you want to. Tell them that you'll be ok. Tell them that you love them.

Seeing Emmett by my bed holding my hand with Rosalie hugging him from behind. Seeing Alice looking into the future constantly and holding onto Jasper for her dear life. Seeing Esme thinking of ways to wake me up. For instants, I see that she baked brownies, cookies, a cake, etc… thinking it would wake me out of my coma. And I can hear Carlisle get frustrated (which hardly happens) on the phone with uncle Eltazar. If they can't figure out what's wrong, then I don't know what they'll do. And lastly, Edward. Edward is holding my other hand whispering some words that I can't understand. It makes me wonder how long I was asleep now.

I walked out the room (realizing later I went through the wall), down the hall, down the stairs, and threw the front door. I didn't know where my feet was taking me. But I ended up going through the forest, and I have to say, it's quite beautiful. Since I don't have the ability to fall and hurt myself now, I enjoy it very much. Fresh air, sunlight (for once), it just got done raining (from the looks of the plants), and mother natures circle of life…animal planet up close and personal.

Gross.

I kept on walking and thinking. It wasn't until I realized I was at the grave yard in front of my parent's graves. And there were my parents. Holding hands, looking like angels. I ran to them and hugged the shit out of them.

"Mommy, daddy!" I hugged them both and if I could cry I would.

"Oh Isabella, what are you doing here, like this… did you…" my mom said with a worried face. I shook my head no.

"No, there was an accident and im in a coma at the Cullen's house…" I told them what happened. And they had the same theory as I did.

My soul split somehow.

"Mom. Dad, why am I here? Why am I like this?" they had no explanation. I was mad. I couldn't figure anything out right now.

"Baby, all I can say is that you missed us. Im not sure why you're here either, but im glad I can finally tell you that you are such a beautiful girl." My mother said.

"Baby girl…" dad sat down on his tombstone. Sounds weird I know. "…come here." He waved his hands towards him. I sat on his lap and mom sat on his other lap. "I don't know why you're here either, but I will say this. Always have a can of pepper spray with you. And don't let that boy Mike Newton hurt you. Im dead, not blind." My dad said smiling. Me and my mom laughed. We stayed like that until we saw Emmett come towards the grave yard. Rosalie wasn't with him, in fact, none of the Cullen's where here.

"Mom, Dad. I don't know if you can hear me, but please, please help me. I know I haven't visit in a long time. But this is about Bella. I hope I haven't failed you as a son. I put her in danger. I promised that I would never do that, and I did anyways. Im sorry. Im so sorry, and now she won't wake up. Please, please help me. Show me a sign that bella will be ok, and that she will wake up out of her coma. Please." Never have we seen Emmett like this. He's usually goofy and shit, but if vampires could cry, he would be shedding tears by now. My mom got up and went to him and showed herself to him.

"Emmett, my son…"

"Mommy…" Emmett said looking towards her direction.

"Yes baby, its mommy. You did not fail us baby. We know that you have been strong for bella. We know what happened." Dad decided to go towards him and placed me on my feet.

"Son, bella is here with us, she told us everything that has happened since we died." That freaked him out. Emmett thought I was dead until mom explained the whole thing.

After hitting my dad upside the head.

"Bella is alive… but why won't she wake up? Why can't I see her like you guys?" Emmett said frantically.

"Bella is stuck in between life and death. She can't go back in her body. We are not sure why, but she can't. Or she can but didn't try." Mom said.

"Bella, if you're here, please show me, please Bellsie." I went to my brother and hugged him from behind. He placed his hands over my arms to tell me he knows that im there.

"I love you Bella, please come back."

"I love you too Emmett." Mom told him I said it back all of a sudden, there was blood coming from my arm. I looked and I saw Emmett crying blood from his eyes, and all of a sudden, I was getting pulled back. My parents were trying to hold onto me. Emmett couldn't figure out what was going on. But whatever force that was pulling me to who knows where, won. Mom and dad aren't guardian angels so they don't have wings. They are just spirits that stayed on earth. So I was pulled through the forest.

As I was getting pulled I see Emmett running towards me with mom and dad on his back. How? Spirits have the ability to hold onto hard objects when they want to. Anyways, Emmett stayed at the same speed. Only a foot away from me. Comes to find out that force pulling me was that my body was giving out, and I was about to die. If I didn't go to it soon, I wasn't able to live. As a human or vampire, since my soul was split.

But I made it on time.

I went through the walls and up the stairs. I feel right back in my body. Automatically my eyes opened and I took a big gulp of air. And I saw everyone looking at me. I saw, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. I assume mom and dad was still there because I felt some hand on my arm to prove that they were next to me. I look around and I see Emmett grab my hand instantly and Edward kissing my hand. From left to right questions were getting asked. I freaked. And Carlisle had to sedate me.

Later I woke up and this time no one was in the room except for Emmett and Edward. And, well, my parents since I can feel two warm bodies next to me. Emmett talked first.

"Isabella? Are you ok?" Edward was kissing my hand. He looked like he hasn't hunted in weeks. Eyes pitched black, with pupils dilated.

"Im fine. Edward, go hunt." He shook his head. The man was so hungry that he couldn't breathe or talk. Emmet got Jasper and Carlisle to go feed Edward. He was in no shape. Rosalie came in and took Edwards spot. She checked my temperature and blood pressure and my IV. She kissed Emmett on the cheek and left to give us a private moment.

"Bella? Do you remember what happened?" of course I do. I don't think anyone could forget what happened. So I just nodded my head yes. We stayed quiet, a good silence.

"Is mom and dad still here?" it suddenly got cold next to me for a few seconds.

"Yes, they haven't left your side. Bella, you scared me. Well dad did. But when they said you were with them, I thought you had died while I left to go to the grave yard. Scared the shit out of me. Baby Bellsie, don't scare me like that. You're my only family I have left, and I need you. Yes I have Alice for a sister, but you're my only blood." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Im sorry Emmy. I love you." I said while resting my head on his chest.

"I love you to Isabella."

**Hope yall liked it. **

**Hope I get comments.**

'**G' rated please**

**Later.**


End file.
